


Neverwinter, But Always Losers

by Mnemmy



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did some mock-ups of the Losers in the Neverwinter character creator. I'll provide a brief explanation of why I chose the different races, classes, and backgrounds for each Loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aisha

**Aisha al-Fadhil**

Race: Drow

I chose drow for Aisha because I felt that the culture, and therefore her upbringing, would help explain some of her character and her choices. If her father had been the head of a house, he would have participated in running slave rings and launching attacks on settlements. Raised in that kind of society, Aisha would initially have very low respect for non-drow peoples and would carry herself in a way that broadcasts her contempt for the lesser races. My headcanon for this crossover is that an elven slave managed to earn her respect and challenged her to truly see what her father was doing and how it impacted others. Aisha began breaking away from drow society, traveled to different lands, and even began worshiping a different god. She still exhibits problematic behavior in that she not-so-subconsciously views non-elves as disposable, but she has the potential to become a better person.

Class: Control Wizard

I decided on the wizard class for Aisha because it packs quite a punch and is very useful for taking out multiple enemies at a time, resulting in a rather cavalier attitude and delusions of immortality for about 30 levels or so. Elven races typically have strong magical roots, and as the daughter of a prominent member of drow society Aisha would have had access to skilled tutors who could guide her to unlock her magical potential. Also, the class colours look really pretty with the drow skin tone.


	2. Clay

 

**Franklin Clay**

Race: Human

I chose human for Clay as I thought it would work best with not only his character, but with his position as team leader as well. Human populations are found all over and as the leader of the Losers it makes his job a little easier to be part of a very common race. He would rarely encounter the sort of racism that others on his team would face and it makes it a little easier for him to bullshit his way through the process of establishing himself as an authority figure for whatever settlement they've been sent to this time to clean up. Additionally, I made him a resident of Neverwinter itself. Considering the history of Neverwinter (once a great city, then ~~the fire nation attacked~~ Mount Hotenow erupted and nearly destroyed the city and several decades of poverty, crime, raids, and a rather nasty spellplague ensued) Clay would bring forth many of the characteristics of the Neverwinter common people: stubbornness, determination, and an absolute refusal to lose even when sorely outmatched.

Class: Guardian Fighter

A solid tanking class, guardian fighters are always in the thick of it. Their job is to piss off the bad guys SO MUCH that they leave the rest of the party alone. If anyone's up to the job of pissing people off, it's Clay. Just ask his ex-girlfriends. And his team mates. And his mother. (His father will deny his existence) As a fighter, Clay could muddle his way through fights, but he works best with a team at his back.


	3. Cougar

 

**Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez**

Race: Half-Elf

I chose half-elf for Cougar because I thought it would suit his character the best. A child of two worlds, human and elf, he belongs to both and neither at the same time. Too human and clumsy for the elves, and too quiet and eerily graceful for humans to be comfortable with. For elves to keep company with him would potentially be considered slumming, and the humans who take interest in him often only do so as half-elves are considered exotic. This divide, the difficulty he'd have making friends, would result in someone who keeps quiet and perhaps finds solace in nature.

Class: Hunter Ranger

Rangers are highly trained marksmen who bring to power of the natural world with them to a fight. Skilled at tracking and trapping, rangers are valuable members of any group that requires long range support. 


	4. Jensen

 

**Jake Jensen**

Race: Tiefling

I chose tiefling for Jensen because I thought that not only would he deal with it the best, but he would also have fun with it. The story of tieflings is that someone back in their ancestry make a pact with a demon in exchange for power. One of the prices of that pact is that all of their descendants would be marked and bound by this pact. Jake was born in to a world where he was already in debt to someone for some he never asked for, and he is determined to turn it around and do good with it. Tieflings are generally ostracized by society out of fear and superstition. Growing up in the gang-rule town of Luskan, Jake was shunned from an early age. Apparently the neighborhood parents didn't want their kids playing with someone who had horns and a tail. I headcanon that Jensen would have joined a gang in order to make enough money to send his sister out of Luskan. Eventually his team turned on him and left him for dead, but Jake managed to pick himself up and get away to Neverwinter.

Class: Scourge Warlock

Warlocks are spellcasters who have made pacts with demons in exchange for power. Similar to tieflings, they tend to be shunned by society as a whole for this. Many present day tieflings are in fact descended from warlocks. I chose warlock as a class for Jensen because I believe his attitude would be "I might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb." He's ostracized by society just for being born, so he might as well pick the most taboo magical specialization out there and determinedly use infernal power to do good in the world. 

Additionally, Jensen's the only Loser who would willingly wear the often pink and purple leather armor that is customary for warlocks. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Linwood "Pooch" Porteous**

Race: Dwarf

I chose dwarf as Pooch's race because they are stalwart and steady people, capable of great loyalty and impeccable craftsmanship. I had Pooch's home city be Baldur's Gate because I wanted him to have a very open and accepting upbringing. I headcanon that his wife Jolene is a great architect, and that she and Pooch moved to Neverwinter to help with the rebuilding effort. Jolene shouldered to task of rebuilding the city, while Pooch went to work defending the people and arming them. 

Class: Great Weapon Fighter

As a great weapon fighter, Pooch is a heavy hitting, heavy armor wearing powerhouse capable of finishing fights that others start. Everybody's looking at you, Clay.


	6. Roque

**William Roque**

Race: Half-Orc

As a half-orc, Roque faces a lot of discrimination. Not brutal enough for regular orcs, but commonly considered too primitive for humans. Many judge him by his race and assume that he is lacking in intelligence. By the time most of them figure out otherwise, he'll have swindled them out of their savings and run off with their girlfriend. The nature of Roque's Amnian upbringing has made it difficult for him to trust others. He's seen first hand that everyone has a price, and has learned the hard way that the only person he's going to be able to count on his whole life is himself. 

Class: Trickster Rogue

The trick to being a rogue is to remain hidden until you're ready to start stabbing people. Then when the fighting starts hit hard, hit fast, and if they're still standing make sure they're too dazed to do anything other than stare at you dumbly while you leisurely slit their throats. In addition to wielding a pair of deadly knives, rogues also are instrumental in locating and disarming traps that would otherwise cut them or their team in to little meaty chunks. The little fiddly mechanisms on traps require patience and a steady hand, or it will all blow up in your face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
